


Pranks Galore-the Onion edition

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Caramel apples, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone having a blast, Lotsa onions, Other, Prank day y'all!, and onions, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Prank day in the glade based off of a headcanon. A look into Frypan as he makes treats for the Gladers only to give them something else. Minho looses his love for onions because of this. It's my tribute to onion/Minho.





	Pranks Galore-the Onion edition

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a change. Fluff for y'all since you deserve it and also cuz I can't always wreck you all with sad though they will be written though. This was just fun overall.

So here’s the plan, it’s a day of pranking in the Glade. You just prank anyone you want. Also try Frypan’s POV, the day after the Greenie Party maybe? Frypan makes everyone caramel onions. 

 

Prank Day was that one other day where everyone could agree that it was all fun and games. Everyone got a day off, well everyone except for the one’s living on kitchen duties. The thing was, everyone else couldn’t cook to save their lives so everyone in the kitchen had decided to band together and get back on everyone as Prank Day was that time where you could prank anyone you wanted without having the fear of being banished.  

 

In Frypan’s case, he had a plan. One that no one could ever expect to come, he was going to make **_everyone_** caramel onions with a few actual caramel apples in the mix. The idea had occurred when one of the Gladers working in the kitchen had mentioned the uncanny resemblance between the shape of an onion and an apple. It had gotten his mind reeling and here it was, all the time spent to fool everyone in the Glade. Doesn’t matter whom, as long as they take one of these treats, they’re in for a treat. 

 

It starts off with a few track hoes,  _ unlucky shanks  _ he thinks to himself before giving both of them one of these ‘caramel apples’. The second they bite in, their faces of surprise are priceless, next thing he knows they're running off and cursing as they went away. The next thing he realizes is the fact  _ everyone  _ is staying the hell away from the kitchen. Huh. Those first two must have told everyone in the Glade, well, everyone except the runners. This causes him to wait, wait for the runners to give them this dessert. It means waiting for a few more hours. 

 

Waiting also meant time in which he could be pranked by the others. So far, he’s been lucky for the day. It was like that until the bucket landed on his head when he was coming back.  _ Damn shank _ , Frypan curses. He’s going to get revenge, even if it’s the last thing he does today. Flipping over the bucket, he sees the name of the pranker, it’s Minho. Of course it is, the last Prankster King. They had one every month, and Minho was the reigning champion since they’ve arrived. Frypan had to get back at the runner, it’s revenge for the other poor victims, so he plans with his caramel onions on hand. He  _ will  _ back for everyone else’s behalf, but first, he’s getting a change of clothes. 

 

It’s right before Eric (their judge, who started this whole tradition to flip off the Creators) announces the winner does Frypan have a chance to put the plan in action. The pettiness of it is ridiculous, since he’s basically trying to destroy the runner’s love for onions for dumping water on him. The moment he goes for the plan is right before the winner is announced as Eric had been keeping track of everyone’s prank of the score. Turns out almost everyone went with water dumping this month, probably since the last time involved  _ someone  _ had pranked all the runners and made them eat the dirt. It was a change. 

 

“Alright, we’ve all gathered here to see who has won this month’s Prank Off. Now let me say this, never have I seen so many repeated jokes. Now, now, let’s welcome our reigning champion! Minho, the keeper of the runners!” the boy says, gesturing for Minho to come up before tripping over something. 

 

That was the moment when Frypan put his plan into action. It was time to give the poor guy that brilliant caramel onion. So he stumbles forward, holding the caramel ‘apple’ before blurting something out to not make the situation seem too awkward. 

 

“Well, old man. You’ve won 5 of these competitions so far and I say good for you. So I made this, it’s a caramel apple. Just for you.” he blurts out before thrusting the ‘apple’ to the runner’s face. Turning around he sees everyone grinning.  _ They know what’s up. And by the looks of it, they know what’s up.  _ Frypan thinks before patting Minho on the back, and tells the other kid to take a bite. And the runner does, then he turns around to see Eric’s expression. It’s a mixture of ‘oh my!’ and ‘you did Fry!’, everyone looks that way once he turns around. 

 

“What the shuck, Frypan?!  _ Caramel onions?”  _ the runner says before leaving the circle cursing as he went. The sight was glorious to see, he’s done it, defeated the King of Pranks. 

“We didn’t expect that now did we? Now now, I think we have a new King of Pranks. Frypan, c’mere.” Eric says gesturing for him to come over, holding a flower crown in his hands. He goes over and is crowned, it’s a brilliant moment. 

“Good job shank. Next one is 29 days from now!” the other boy says before disbanding everyone for the night. Everyone goes off in different directions, some going to bed and others staying up to congratulate him on his new victory. It’s a first. Though, later Eric tells him to stay in the kitchen on the next one. 

“Don’t wanna lose the title now, do you?” Frypan is told, and he does intend on just doing that. At the very least, he’s gotten back on Minho, though he’s sure the next major target for the next one will be him. It happens in every round, everyone basically wants the crown despite it not doing anything, status wise or really anything. 

 

That night, he stays in the kitchen, trying to think about the next major prank he could do. Caramel onions are out since it’s already been done but not eyeballs in pie. Frypan keeps it in mind, he’ll have plenty of time to think of something clever days before the day arrives. He’s sure he’ll find something. 

  
  
  



End file.
